Sweet Sunday In Memories
by Reiki123
Summary: ehm, Yaoi ini jangan di baca jika tidak suka dengan Yaoi. tentang minggu manis yang berakhir dengan memori menyakitkan. Pair Naruto x Sasuke


Tittle : Sweet Sunday In Memories

Author : Reiki123

Paire : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: jangan pernah baca jika kalian tidak menyukai Yaoi, soalnya ini FF isinya Yaoi. Ceritanya sasuke ama naruto mainan di taman atau apalah, baca aja ya readers ^_^

Warning : OOC

Typo's

Gaje

Yaoi

.

.

Note : Penulisan Italic disini ialah di dalam percakapan lewat telepon

.

.

_Happy Reading ^_^ _

**-Chapter 1- **

Fajar sudah tergantikan oleh pagi , matahari juga menampakkan dirinya , angin sepoi terasa membekukan pagi hari . minggu di Konoha yang dingin dengan suasana tenang nan damai di akademi , dan oke mari kital ihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang mengobrol di pelataran Taman Akademi yang sunyi .

"kenapa kau selalu membuat diriku ketakutan Naruto .. " pekikan suara khas pemuda Marga Uchiha yaitu Sasuke membuat wajah siswa bermarga Uzumaki yaitu Naruto menjadi tertekuk, merengut nan kecut .

"memang aku ini apa ? hantu ?" balas Naruto masih dengan wajah kecutnya yang membuat pertanyaan abal - abal dan membuat wajah Sasuke kecut seperti dirinya .

"yahh.., kau seperti hantu yang mengusik kehidupanku disini Naruto.," jawab Sasuke dengan suara lantang dan membuat wajah kecutnya menjadi Sok Pede dan menghina .

"hahh .. kau ini , itu pertanyaan hanya bercanda saja kok !" gumam Naruto merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sumringah kembali .

suasana agak hening setelah itu .

"UWWWWWWWAA .." jeritan cempereng Sasuke mengguncang keheningan disana dan sedetik kemudian Sasuke memeluk dada bidang milik Sasuke bermarga Uchiha itu . ternyata Sasuke ketakutan karena ada seekor kucing menggigit Daging ikan yang besar di mulutnya yang kemudian lari terjengkal - jengkal nan ketakutan karena jeritan cempereng tadi, mungkin Naruto kaget atau entahlah . Naruto hanya menerima pelukan itu dengan pelukan manjanya kepada Sasuke dengan senyuman khasnya Naruto. tanpa disadari Naruto mencium kening Sasuke yang terhimpit di dadanya , Sasuke mendongak ke atas tanpa melepaskan pelukannya . saling menatap satu sama lain dan mendekatkan wajah mereka ..

Sedikit lagi ..

Masih kurang ..

Ayo lagi ..

"ehemm .. ehemm.. " deheman suara seorang perempuan bermarga yamanaka yang sedari tadi melihat dan menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto yaitu Ino Yamanaka membuat dua orang tadi yang berpelukan sekarang melepaskan pelukannya masing-masing dan kebingungan setengah mati dan saling diam seribu bahasa .'apa yang tadi kulakukan ? bodoh !' batin Sasuke dalam hati yang masih terlihat kebingungan . 'padahal sedikit lagi , kurang ajar kau Ino-chan' batin Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Dan keduanya berbalik dan mulai mengayunkan langkah kearah rumah masing-masing dengan menahan malu dan keduanya hilang entah kemana seperti ditelan oleh bumi .

Masih disana, Ino terkekeh cukup keras dan memegang perutnya, menahan tawa. Hingga Ino meninggalkan taman akademi ninja ini. Suasana begitu sepi seperti biasa, tak ada yang mengusik.

Naruto berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu , membuka kenop pintu dengan hati - hati . Hah, ruang itu adalah kamar dari rumahnya . Naruto duduk kasur , terduduk memikirkan sesuatu yang mengusik otak jernihnya . di benaknya ia sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengan sosok pemuda yang ia kagumi tadi, Sasuke. 'kurasa menelpon lebih baik !' Naruto mengambil telepon genggamnya yang terhimpit disakunya dan sedetik kemudian dipencetnya tombol - tombol angka disana .  
_  
"halo . .. disini Sasuke Uchiha !"_

_"Iya , halo .. ini aku Naruto.!"_

"Kau lagi , ada apa ? hah ?" 

_"Apakah kau bisa nanti malam kita pergi bersama .?"_

"tak bisa.. "

"Kumohon .. " 

_"ehmm . iya dehh , kemana ?"_

"Pasar Malam Di ujung selatan desa konoha jam lima sore kutunggu di taman akademi!"

"...tutt..tuuttt...tuuttt.."  
  
Naruto sebenanrnya agak kesal karena teleponnya di putus tiba - tiba tanpa salam , tapi dilain pihak ia begitu senang karena ajakannya telah diterima Sasuke pujaan hatinya . ia kemudian melepas sepatunya dan memutar kunci di bokong jam bekernya ,berbaring sebentar di kasur empuknya . dibalut selimut Naruto terlelap dalam kalbu mimpinya .

Skip .

KRRINGG .. KRRINGG .. KRRINGG ..

"hoamm .. " Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya /Belelekan ternyata(?)/ dan kemudian ia menuju ke kamar mandi dengan langkah yang masih lunglai . "sesshhh .. sesshh .. " desisan suara shower yang digunakan Naruto untuk mandi terdengar agak keras . cukup lama Naruto berdiam diri di kamar mandi sekitar 20 menitan .  
Memakai baju casual dengan jeans seperempat senti berwarna Krem coklat manis , jam tangan coklat lembut melekat di tubuh atletisnya . membuka kenop pintu kamarnya , dan melesat keluar dengan cepat menuju Taman Akademi . mengapa di taman akademi ? karena itu tempat ketemuannya .

Sore hari yang terusik dengan geprakan kaki pemuda membuat suasana Riuh "prakk..prakk.." Naruto berlari ke taman akademi dengan berlari kencang melewati koridor – koridor dan mengabaikan sapaan para siswa .

Sunyi , hening , dan tenang . gambaran yang pas di suasana taman saat itu . hanya ada seorang pemuda bermarga Uchiha terengah – engah mengatur nafasnya . Iris Azure pemuda itu mendongak kearah kanan – ke kiri , mencari sesuatu yang Ia cari . tak ada ternyata , Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda ia kesal . menggerutu tak jelas sendirian di taman , ocehan pemuda mart itu ternyata di dengar oleh pemuda dari marga Nara yaitu Shikamaru Nara yang sedaritadi sibuk dengan novelnya sambil duduk di salah satu bangku disana.

"kau mencari siapa ?" Tanya pemuda yang tengah asyik membaca novelnya tadi dan menguap sesekali.

"orang !" jawab Naruto , "orang yang kukagumi !" tambah Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah seketika .

"Sasuke ya ?" Irisnya—Shikamaru kini mendongak kearah Naruto.

"semua sudah tau orang yang kau kagumi disini !" tambah dan jelas Shikamaru .

Naruto menjawab dengan semangat "YAaa!" dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Sasuke ya! Memangnya kalian akan kencan begitu?" Tanya Shikamaru menutup novelnya dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto .

"mu..mungkin , y .. ya" jawabnya dengan malu , wajahnya memerah seketika membuat Shikamaru tertawa geli 'dasar yaoi' batin Shikamaru dalam hatinya dan masih tertawa geli , malah sekarang Ia tertawa makin keras .

"disitu orangnya" jelas Shikamaru sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang tengah asyik berdiri di bawah naungan pohon yang rimbun menunggu sesuatu disana yang memakai jaket mengembang berwarna merah marun dan celana panjang berwarna gelap.

"cepat disitu orangnya." Jelas Shikamaru lagi kepada Naruto yang masih memasang wajah kemerahan . "terima kasih !" Naruto beranjak dari tempat semula berlari menuju Lehm .

"Sasuke..!"

Pemuda yang mempunyai nama Sasuke itupun menoleh dengan tatapan dingin, "apa ?" tanyanya dengan nada malas dan melengking sedikit keluar jalur *apalah*

"Ayo kita berangkat…" ajak Naruto buru-buru.

"heshh, iya iya."

Mereka berangkat ke tempat itu dengan cukup lambat, melewati jaln raya dan melewati keramaian dengan bersama-sama.

Hah, tinggal melewati satu jalan raya di ujung sana. Sasuke melangkah dengan risih karena terus di peluk Naruto, tepat ditengah jalan Raya Sasuke berhenti, mungkin ia tak sadar bahwa di tengan berada di jalur membahayakan ini.

"Awas Sasuke…."

Naruto mendorong tubuh besar Sasuke ketepian jalan, menggantikan posisi Sasuke yang tengah berada di ambang kematian.

"Brukk…!"

tubuh naruto terhempas ke jalanan dengan amat keras, terguling sangat jauh dari awalnya. Seketika, berhenti. Wajahnya penuh darah, namun bibirnya tersenyum manis. "NARUTOOO…!" Sasuke menjerit, berlari menuju tempat Naruto terkulai lemas. "Bertahanlah Naruto.. akan ada ambulance datang kemari sebentar lagi. Cepat telponkan." Sasuke menjerit ke salah seorang orang yang mengerumuni Naruto.

"iya.." orang tadi menelpona ambulance dan member kabar ke Sasuke bahwa ambulance akan datang 15 menit lagi.

"ayo cepatlah.." Sebenarnya sasuke tidak membenci Naruto, hanya saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

15 MENIT KEMUDIAN 

"Wiuwiuwiuwiwu.." Suara khas ambulan menggelegar ke penjuru area disitu, membopong tubuh Naruto kedalam badan Ambulan.

"Sasuke… Aku mau pergi sebentar ya ? bolehkan ? aku menyayangimu," Naruto tersenyum sebelum di pintu belakang ambulance tertutup. | 

"Naruto, aku ikut denganmu ya ? jangan pergi dulu." Sasuke ikut menemani Naruto ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan perawatan.

DI RUMAH SAKIT

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto dok ?" Sasuke yang sedaritadi memukuli kepalanya dan mengeluarkan bulir Kristal dari matanya kini agak mulai lega karena sang dokter telah keluar dari ruangang.

"saya minta maaf sekali lagi, Naruto sudah tidak ada. Ia sudah diambil oleh tuhan, maafkan saya." Dokter tersebut meminta maaf kepada Sasuke, meninggalkannya sendirian dan pergi keruang lainnya.

"Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin. TIDAKKKKK."

**FIN**

.

.

Maaf sebelumnya jika fanfic ini tak terlalu bagus apalagi fantastis untuk para Readers. jika ingin memberikan saran atau kritikan silahkan. 

_**Sign**_  
_**By Author : Choi Akira Rei**_


End file.
